


Questions

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sincere question deserves a true answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Jack walked up and stood next to Ianto, who was finalising the ritual of afternoon coffee-making.

"Smells good," he commented oh-so-casually.

Ianto turned towards Jack, leaned against the counter and smiled indulgently. "New blend."

Jack took a step closer to Ianto, eliminating the short distance between them. Reaching out, he slipped his hand beneath Ianto's suit coat and rested it on the young man's hip, his thumb gently caressing him through the thin fabric of his shirt. He could feel the heat from Ianto's body soaking into his skin.

Ianto waited patiently; he could see that Jack had something on his mind, but he also knew from experience that he had to let the man speak in his own time. He subtly shifted his weight, leaning into Jack's touch, hoping to encourage him to open up.

After studying his shoes for a few moments, Jack raised his head to find Ianto smiling softly at him. "Would you stay here tonight?" he asked at last, glancing shyly, hopefully at his young lover.

Ianto had known this was what Jack had wanted to ask from the moment he'd entered the kitchen. There were so many times when the question never came up; Jack would just presume Ianto wanted to stay or Ianto would simply not leave at the end of the day. But every now and again, a mood would come over Jack and it would be very important to him that he actually ask Ianto if he wanted to stay rather than just assuming he did.

When asked, always in the same charming, sweetly nervous manner, Ianto always said yes… except today.

Ianto raised his hand and tenderly stroked the side of Jack's face, relishing the way Jack closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Moments like this told Ianto that the emotions Jack was feeling at the moment were very real, very sincere. He savoured every second of these encounters and committed them to memory for the day when Jack was gone or had moved on.

"No," he answered softly. "Not tonight."

Jack's beautiful blue eyes flew open and within a single heartbeat Ianto saw alarm, pain, sadness, loss and fear flash through them before they became a blank canvas, completely devoid of emotion. "Oh." The single monosyllabic word was all that Jack could squeeze out past the enormous lump in his throat.

Ianto had never said no before, never.

Pretending he hadn't just seen Jack's heart laid bare, Ianto continued, "Tonight, you're coming home to mine."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "Huh?" Now his inability to speak was brought about by complete surprise.

Ianto smiled warmly, reassuringly, promisingly. "I thought we'd change things up tonight.”

Jack's joyful smile was so bright it could have rivalled a galactic sun.

end


End file.
